Anime
Studio Deen produced an anime adaptation based on the manga series. Premiering in Japan on ''TV Hokkaido ''on April 10, 2008, the first season of the anime ran for twelve episodes until its season finale that aired on June 26, 2008. A second season premiered on the same channel on October 12, 2008, which also ended after twelve episodes. On March 28, 2012, further anime adaptation of ''Junjo Romantica ''was announced to be in the works. This was revealed to be an OVA that was released with the limited edition Volume 16 on December 20, 2012. On August 29, 2013, it was officially confirmed that more anime for the series was in production. On July 30, 2014, it was announced that the series had been successfully green-lit for an official third season that will also consist of twelve episodes like the previous seasons. The third season premiere aired on July 8, 2015 before concluding on September 23, 2015. The anime series has been licensed for release in North America by Kadokawa Pictures USA. Season 1 was released on May 4, 2010. While the series has not been dubbed in English for American and English-speaking audiences, it has been released in its original Japanese audio with English subtitles. (Although, to be noted, various fans have "fan dubbed" episodes themselves.) Per the official website, they may be releasing the series under the name "Romantica: Pure Love". An anime OVA in bundled with Volume 16 had been released on December 20, 2012. As of the third season, 36 episodes have aired of the ''Junjo Romantica ''anime series. Plotline The plotline for the anime is almost exactly the same story, time and pace of the manga. There proves to be some slight differences at times through the television series, but other than these subtle differences, it is exactly the same. There is no true season long obstacle each couple faces and are mostly wrapped up by the end of episode or two episodes together. Season 1 The first season introduces all three couples ("Romantica" "Egoist" and "Terrorist") and how they all meet and proceed to fall in love with one another. It also focuses, therefore, on the beginning of their relationships and how they face the obstacles that attempt to keep them apart. The timeline for each couple proves to be somewhat different. While the first season takes place over the first year for Akihiko and Misaki, the Egoist couple's second episode together jumps forward six years from the time of the first episode. The rest of the couple's story simply heads forward from there on out. The Terrorist couple seems to fit along with this timeline as well. However, this time frame seems to match with Romantica's time frame as well despite the timeline error. This due to Misaki making a brief cameo appearance in an Egoist episode as a customer at Nowaki's flower shop where he works. (In the Romantica episode of this scene, he is purchasing flowers for Akihiko in celebration of an award he received). Season 2 The second season continues from where the first season left off. The season also takes place over the course of the second year of Misaki's relationship with Akihiko and the various troubles the two face together. Nowaki and Hiroki's relationship faces the main obstacle of their sense of pride and emotional barriers when it comes to being together for six years now. Hiroki finds himself jealous when seeing how close Nowaki appears to be with a male co-worker, who openly admits to not having any problems with a same-sex relationship. Also, Nowaki questions how genuine Hiroki's feelings for him may truly be when his other friends seem to know more about Hiroki than Nowaki does himself. Miyagi must face the hardships of his past when Shinobu appears to be distancing himself from him, if not cutting off contact altogether. After realizing that he is growing more attached to the younger man than initially believing, Miyagi must decide what he wants and if he can finally let go of the past if he wishes to keep Shinobu in his life - before it is too late. Season 3 Misaki and Akihiko have been together for about three years by this point and Misaki must now focus on financially supporting himself by finding a proper job. His brother also suggests that due to Misaki about wrapping up his college career, he should now move out on his own and no longer rely on Akihiko's support and housing. This brings Akihiko to suggest to Misaki that it is now time for them to tell Takahiro about their true relationship. Also during this, Misaki meets the author of his favorite manga work, Kyo Ijuuin, who recalls meeting him back in season 1 and how much he inspired him to continue his work. Ijuuin soon declares that he believes it to be destiny that allowed them to meet again after three years and that he loves him. He also quickly catches onto Misaki and Akihiko's relationship, openly telling Akihiko that he fully intends on making Misaki his. Akihiko also begins to become more and more popular, making Misaki wonder of the effect his relationship with Akihiko will have on him if it were to ever leak out publically. Nowaki and Hiroki have a brief one episode appearance. As a result of their increasing work jobs, they rarely get to spend time together anymore - even at home - taking a signficant toll on their relationship. Also, Hiroki's parents have raised some concerns about their son not having married by now and send some samples of brides he can choose from in a matchmaking company. Seeing the papers and the growing distance between them, Nowaki begins to fear this could be the end of their relationship. Miyagi and Shinobu also face the trouble of their age difference yet again. Shinobu begins again to feel inferior to his older lover and also wanting to go on real dates and feel as though he is in a true relationship. Miyagi decides to arrange a day where they can go out as a real coulple - but there seems to be a few unexpected obstacles in the process. Reception Fan reviews for the anime series have been mostly, if not all, positive. In the Yaoi genre, it is one of the most popular manga and anime series. According to MyAnimeList.net, it is ranked: #3332 in popularity. Category:Anime